Staubrey songfics
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: If anyone's seen my Modern Family- Haley and Andy songfics, this is the same basic thing. You comment with a song, I will attempt to write a fic using that song, Aubrey and Stacie. I own nothing.
1. Broken Angel

**SONG: Broken Angel- Boyce Avenue. I don't own it.**

_Y__ou showed him all the best of you_  
><em>But I'm afraid your best<em>  
><em>Wasn't good enough<em>

Stacie heard the front door slam open. A flash of blonde ran past her to the bathroom. Stacie ran after it and opened the door, joining the sobbing girl. She looked into the crying girls eyes and almost broke down herself. The spark they usually held was gone.

"Bree, what's wrong?"

"My... my dad... I'm never going to be good enough. I'm the worst daughter ever."

"What do you mean? You just passed all your classes with straight A pluses and won the ICCAs with the first ever all female group to get to the finals."

"No. Beca did."

_And know he never wanted you_  
><em>At least not the way<em>  
><em>You wanted yourself to be loved<em>  
><em>And you feel like you were a mistake<em>

"He never wanted me. He's never going to see me as more than an inconvenience that made him marry mom. He likes my brothers better."

"How do you know?"

"He told me so." Aubrey confessed.

_He's not worth all those tears that won't go away_

"Anyone who would do that to their own daughter isn't worth crying over." Stacie whispered, wiping a tear from the other girl's cheek.

_I wish you could see that_  
><em>Still you try to impress him<em>  
><em>But he never will listen<em>

"No. That's not true. If I can just be a little better then he'll like me as much as James and Mark." Aubrey denied.

Will he? Stacie wondered.

_Oh broken angel_  
><em>Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams<em>  
><em>Oh broken angel<em>  
><em>Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe<em>

"I'm going to quit the Bellas." Aubrey decided.

"What? No, you can't do that." Stacie said.

"I'm never going to make it as a singer. I might as well just give up." Aubrey shrugged.

"Why would you think that?" Stacie frowned.

"He told me that, too." Aubrey replied. Stacie's blood boiled.

_And now you've grown up_  
><em>With this notion that you were to blame<em>

"It's all my fault. It's always my fault. I'm a disappointment."

_And you seem so strong sometimes_

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." The girl sighed.

"Don't shut me out."

"I'm not. I'll be okay."

But_ I know that you still feel the same_  
><em>As that little girl who shined like an angel<em>  
><em>Even after his lazy heart put you through hell<em>

The blonde girl put her head on Stacie's lap. "Sing to me." There was something about her. As she looked up at the brunette, she felt the last of her walls fall down. She was totally vulnerable in front of this girl.

She looks so beautiful. He doesn't deserve such a beautiful daughter. Beautiful and damaged, Stacie thought. He did this. He took that spark. She sighed and began to sing:

_Oh broken angel_  
><em>Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?<em>  
><em>Oh broken angel<em>  
><em>Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe<em>  
><em>He would leave you alone<em>  
><em>And leave you so cold<em>  
><em>When you were his daughter<em>

No one deserves to be treated this way, especially not by their own father. I will get your spark back. Stacie thought.

_But the blood in your veins_  
><em>As you carry his name<em>  
><em>Turns thinner than water<em>  
><em>You're just a broken angel<em>

"I don't want to be a Posen anymore." Aubrey muttered as she fell asleep. "It's always my fault. He never does anything wrong."

_And I promise that it's not your fault_  
><em>It was never your fault<em>  
><em>And I promise that it's not your fault<em>  
><em>It was never your fault...<em>

"Good timing." The blonde joked, as sleep overcame her. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

Stacie picked her up, slowly and gently, and carried the sleeping girl into her room, and laid her on the bed. Then she laid down next to her, still singing.

_Oh broken angel_  
><em>Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?<em>  
><em>Oh broken angel<em>  
><em>Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe<em>  
><em>He would leave you alone<em>  
><em>And leave you so cold<em>  
><em>When you were his daughter<em>  
><em>But the blood in your veins<em>  
><em>As you carry his name<em>  
><em>Turns thinner than water<em>  
><em>You're just a broken angel<em>

She sighed, and kissed the girl on her forehead. "I will get your spark back. My broken angel.


	2. Just What I Needed

**A/N~ Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! This song is Just What I Needed by The Cars. I DON'T OWN IT!**

_I don't mind you comin' here _  
><em>and wastin' all my time <em>  
><em>'Cause when you're standin' oh so near <em>  
><em>I kinda lose my mind <em>

"Aubrey, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" The blonde beauty turned round, beaming.

"Uh..." Stacie blinked shaking her head slightly. "Nothing. If it was that important, I'd remember." She shrugged and turned on her heel, heading towards her dorm to start her homework.

_It's not the perfume that you wear _  
><em>It's not the ribbons in your hair <em>  
><em>I don't mind you comin' here <em>  
><em>and wastin' all my time <em>

Stacie was starting an essay for her comp lit class that was due the next morning when she heard a knock at her door and went to open it.

"Aubrey?" She frowned

"Hey, Stacie." Aubrey half smiled. Her smile was as watery as her red puffy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stacie asked in a kind voice.

"... Do you wanna hang out?" Aubrey asked in a small voice.

"Okay." Stacie ushered the girl inside. "What happened?"

"I broke up with Jason."

"Stackhouse?" Stacie clarified as she sat back down on her recently vacated chair.

"Yes." Aubrey replied, bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

"Oh, honey, come here." Stacie said, pulling the crying girl onto her lap. Aubrey buried her face in Stacie's shoulder, crying more and more with each passing moment.

_I don't mind you hangin' out _  
><em>and talkin' in your sleep <em>  
><em>It doesn't matter where you've been <em>  
><em>as long as it was deep, yeah <em>  
><em>You always knew to wear it well and, <em>  
><em>you look so fancy I can tell <em>  
><em>I don't mind you hangin' out <em>  
><em>and talkin' in your sleep <em>

"Okay, Posen. Lights out." Stacie grinned, turning off the bedside lamp. The girl next to her was immediately dead to the world. "Okay. Wow." Stacie muttered, inwardly groaning at how long it took her to get to sleep each night.

"Stacie..." Aubrey whispered ten minutes later.

"What?" Stacie whispered back.

"Stacie... it's Stacie..."

Aubrey was dreaming. And crying. Stacie gingerly and tenderly wiped a tear off her cheek. "What, honey? What's me?"

"I'm sorry." Aubrey whispered, crying slightly harder now.

_Why? _Stacie wanted to ask, but Aubrey wouldn't hear her.

_I guess you're just what I needed _  
><em>I needed someone to feed <em>  
><em>I guess you're just what I needed <em>  
><em>I needed someone to bleed<em>

"Morning." Stacie said on seeing Aubrey wake up.

"Morning." Aubrey replied, smiling slightly.

"You okay?" Stacie asked.

"Much better." Aubrey said, the half smile still evident on her lips.

"Dream alright?" Stacie asked.

"Not particularly." Aubrey confessed. "Why?"

"You talk in your sleep." Stacie shrugged. Aubrey flushed.

Stacie took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Bree. You said my name. Did I do something?"

"No. It's nothing you did."

"Then what?"

"It's what _I_ did. I broke up with Jason because... I... fell for you, Stacie."

"Good. Means I can do this." Stacie said as she lunged forward, kissing Aubrey.

_I don't mind you comin' here_  
><em>and wastin' all my time<em>


	3. Angel In Blue Jeans

**A/N~ I went a bit OTT on this one. I didn't mean for it go this far but... you know when you've got an idea for a fic and then it kinda goes from a short drabble/songfc to a 20 something chapter long fic? That's kinda what happened here (but not 20 something chapters, obviously).**

**The song is Angel In Blue Jeans by Train. I DON'T OWN IT!**

The music was too loud. And Stacie's heels were killing her. She debated getting up on a stool but in her current attire she decided to go with the safer option and leant heavily on the bar.

"Luke!" She called to the currently free bartender. He walked over to her. "Can I get a Manhattan? I'm dying over here!"

"Coming right up, Ana!" The blonde guy smiled. Stacie smiled back, picking up a straw. Once his back was turned she mimed stabbing him in the back with it.

"Guessing you don't like that nickname." Someone chuckled off to one side. Without turning she replied, "my name's Stacie. It's short for Anastasia."

"And that's where the Ana comes from." The voice replied.

"That's where the Ana comes from." Stacie confirmed. She turned, looking for the speaker. "Whoa." She whispered.

The speaker had shoulder length curly blonde hair framing her gorgeous face with piercing blue green eyes and perfectly tanned skin. Not to mention a body to kill for, the features of which were highlighted by her dark blue skinny jeans and light yellow shirt.

"Hi." Stacie said. "Yeah. I go by Stacie. Anastasia makes me sound, like, 100."

"I think you could pull the name off. No one could mistake you for 100." The blonde woman smiled.

"Thanks." Stacie said, feeling herself begin to blush. Her drink arrived. She turned to pay for it. "And can I get your name?" But when she turned back the woman was already gone.

_And though I never got her name_  
><em>Or time to find out anything I loved her just the same<em>  
><em>And though I rode a different road<em>  
><em>And sang a different song<em>  
><em>I'll love her till my last breaths gone<em>  
><em>Like a river made of silver<em>  
><em>Everyone came running to the scene<em>  
><em>I was shot down in cold blood<em>  
><em>By an angel in blue jeans<em>

A little later she saw a familiar mane of blonde hair. She walked up to her. "Hey! I didn't catch your name!" She yelled over the music.

"That's because I didn't throw it!" Blondie yelled back, still sipping her wine.

They stood in silence for a while before Stacie spoke. "So... Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"No, thanks." Blondie replied, walking away.

Stacie watched her walk away. She shook her head, eyes scanning the room. She spotted her prey **(A/N~ Hunter? Prey? Get it?).** She downed the last of her drink before the chase began (not that it took that much of an effort).

The next morning she woke up, immediately remembering the blonde girl she had met the last night. She turned her head towards the direction of the assumed source of the depression in the bed. A girl. She had curly shoulder length blonde hair and tanned skin. She was hot. Her eyes were closed. Stacie looked around. _So_ not her apartment. She stood up. It was enough to make the girl's brown eyes flutter open.

"Hi. Look, I don't mean to be a bitch about this but I have to get to college. In about ten minutes. I'm just gonna leave." She said, dressing quickly. "Look me up. Tiffany... Bella." She lied. She left the room, but quickly stuck her head back round the door. "Last night was great, by the way." It wasn't.

_Late that night she got away_  
><em>I chased her to the turnpike<em>  
><em>Then lost her where the music never plays<em>  
><em>And though I rolled upon the stones and fell into the water<em>  
><em>I'll love her till my judgment day<em>  
><em>Like a sunrise made of white lies<em>  
><em>Everything was nothing as it seems<em>  
><em>I was shot down in cold blood<em>  
><em>By an angel in blue jeans<em>

She mad it to college on time (barely) and went straight from first period to the library. She was reaching for the last copy of _Crime and Litigation _about the same time as someone else. She didn't see who.

"I call it!" She whisper-yelled.

"Not on my watch!" The other person whisper-yelled back. Stacie frowned. She _knew _that voice.

She turned. "You!"

"Yeah, and you. So?" The blonde woman asked, blue green eyes pleading. "Look, please? I really need that copy of _Crime and Litigation _for my law essay. It's due tomorrow." Stacie subconsciously ran her eyes up and down the other woman's body, noting how her otherwise conservative white shirt and blue jeans did little to hide her figure.

Stacie feigned ignorance. "Oh, that's what you were reaching for?" Against her better judgement, she grabbed it and the book next to it, _Law and Property. _She handed _Crime and Litigation _to the woman who wouldn't even tell her what her name was. She held up the second book. "I was reaching for this one. They're next to each other. Must have gotten our wires crossed."

"Must have." The beautiful woman laughed. Stacie beamed at her.

"So... you're studying law? Here?" Stacie asked.

"Well, this isn't light reading material." The woman with green blue eyes joked.

"Sorry. Stupid question." Stacie internally winced.

"Kinda. But you're cute, so it's fine." The blonde flirted.

"Cute enough for you to join me for lunch? Maybe I could find out your name while we're there?" Stacie smiled.

"Sorry, no. I've got to get my essay done." Aubrey half smiled.

"Oh. That's okay." Stacie said. Things had gotten _really _awkward, _really _fast.

"But I'll... See you around?" She looked like she was going to say more, but had clearly changed her mind.

"Sure." Stacie smiled. "See ya."

Stacie watched the woman she had fallen for walk away, and sighed, before stalking off to another section of the library, her Hunter on the prowl...

The next morning she woke up next to a woman with curly shoulder length blonde hair, long legs, tanned skin, and hazel eyes.

_I woke up in somebody's arms_  
><em>Strange and so familiar<em>  
><em>Where nothing could go wrong<em>  
><em>Barely alive or nearly dead<em>  
><em>Somehow awake in my own bed<em>  
><em>And there you are<em>  
><em>Like a highway headed my way<em>  
><em>Life is but a dream<em>  
><em>I was shot down by your love<em>  
><em>My angel in blue jeans<em>

"Stacie. There's a party tonight. Nine o'clock at Bumper's house." He best friend, Beca, said over the phone.

"Cool. I'll be there." Stacie replied, checking the clock. Seven.

"I'll pick you up at eight thirty. Okay? And I should warn you, I'm bringing a date. I don't like to keep a lady waiting. If you're not ready we'll leave without you." Beca warned.

"Okay. Gotta get ready. Bye."

_Beca's never sounded so nervous and happy at the same time. Probably finally got a date with that hot ginger. What was her name? Crystal? Casey? Katie?_

Bumper was a dick, but he knew how to throw a party. And practically all the seniors would be there. Maybe she would see Her again. She doubted it.

Just in case she donned one of her tightest low cut shirts and leggings coupled with her "do me" heels and smoky eyeliner. By eight thirty she looked _hot. _

By eight forty five Beca rolled up outside and beeped her horn. Stacie ran downstairs as quick as she could in her heels, knowing that if it was with that girl she would follow through on that warning.

She climbed in the backseat. The redhead in the front passenger seat turned, smiling. "Hi. I'm Chloe." _That was her name(!)_

"Stacie."

Chloe settled back in her seat and Beca started driving.

The second they arrived at the party Chloe spotted someone and beckoned them over. She put an arm around Beca.

"Aubrey, this is my girlfriend Beca Mitchell." She smiled. "Beca, this is my best friend, Aubrey Posen."

"That girl you've been talking about so much?" The girl in the pink top and super skinny light blue jeans asked, frowning slightly.

Stacie had yet to be noticed. She stepped forward. "Hey, Aubrey."

"You guys know each other?" Their friends asked, confused.

"Yup. We met at the bar the other night."

"Oh. _You're _the hot girl Stacie hasn't shut up about?" Beca asked, surprised.

"The hot girl?" Aubrey arched an eyebrow.

"What was I meant to call you? You wouldn't give me a name." Stacie shrugged unapologetically.

"Well, now you have one."

"Go out with me?" Stacie asked.

"I'll check my schedule, but I doubt it. I don't have much free time." Aubrey walked off.

"She likes you." Chloe stated.

"No she doesn't. I've been shut down a grand total of... 3 times, now." Stacie said.

"That's how you know she does. Aubrey's weird like that." Chloe smiled. "C'mon, Becs. Let's dance." She dragged a pretty happy looking Beca off to the dance floor.

The next morning, Stacie lying in the arms of a pretty blonde girl. Shoulder length curls, long legs, tanned skin, but there was something different about this girl. She wasn't like the others. Stacie couldn't explain it. It was just her... aura(?) Stacie supposed. She felt safe and loved lying in this girl's arms. Safer and more loved than she'd felt in a long time. She spotted a pair of super skinny light blue jeans lying on the floor where they'd be carelessly tossed.

The girl opened her eyes. Her blue-green eyes. Stacie smiled. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey." Aubrey smiled.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Stacie asked.

"Seriously?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow. Stacie grinned, nodding. "Okay." Stacie kissed her. Aubrey kissed back. "I'm tired. Let's go back to sleep."

Stacie moved slightly closer and tucked her head under Aubrey's chin. She sighed happily and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

_I was shot down by your love  
>My angel in blue jeans.<em>


	4. Forever and Always

**A/N~ This one is really depressing. It made me cry while I was writing it, and I don't cry often.**

**SONG: Forever and Always by Parachute. I DON'T OWN IT!**

**P.S. I'm still taking song suggestions. Any song. Don't hold back. Just comment.**

_She's sitting at the table, the hours getting later_  
><em>He was supposed to be here<em>  
><em>She's sure he would have called<em>

Stacie checked her phone for the tenth time in as many minutes. Nothing. _She should be here by now. Bree's **never **late. At least, not without letting me know._

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_  
><em>No one's said they've seen him<em>  
><em>Why, is something wrong?<em>

She paces the room before going over to the landline and putting it face up on the table. Then she calls number 2 on her speed dial. They answer after five long rings.

"Beca, have you heard from Aubrey recently?"

"Not since this morning. Sorry, Stace."

"Dammit." She says, hanging up. Then she dials number three. They pick up after two rings.

"Chloe, have you spoken to Bree at all?"

"Not since lunch. Why?"

"It's nothing. I'm probably being stupid. She's probably just running late but I haven't heard a word from Aubrey for the last few hours. She usually texts me if she's going to be late and she late and... she hasn't. I called her a bunch of times and it went straight to voicemail. Her phone probably died or something. She always forgets to charge it."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Look, call me when she gets it, okay?"

"Okay." Stacie hangs up, quickly dialling number four. She doesn't even ear the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jesse, have you seen Aubrey today?"

"No. Sorry."

"Fuck." She says, hanging up.

_She looks back to the window_  
><em>Suddenly the phone rings<em>

She stops pacing and sits back down, placing her mobile next to the landline on the table. Her head falls into her hands. The phone rings. She immediately picks up. "Aubrey?" She asks.

"Miss Conrad?" The voice asks.

"Yes. That's me. Who are you?"

_A voice says something's happened_  
><em>That she should come right now<em>

"I'm calling from Barden Teaching Hospital. We have a miss Posen in the ICU. You're listed as her in case of emergency contact. Can you please give the status of your relationship with miss Posen?"

"She's my fiancée. Why is she in the ICU?"

"From what we can tell she was in a car accident on her way home from work. We'd advise you to come in right now. She... might not survive the night."

"Okay. I'll be right there." She manages to say.

She put down the hone, not sure how to react. When she put it down she caught a glimpse of her engagement ring and smiles at the memories it brings to the surface. What Aubrey had said. How nervous she was. She had never seen the woman more shaky in all the time she had known her.

_Her mind goes to December_  
><em>She thinks of when he asked her<em>  
><em>He bent down on his knees first<em>  
><em>And he said<em>

_I want you forever, forever and always_  
><em>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<em>  
><em>We'll grow old together<em>  
><em>Forever and always<em>

She'd got down on one knee and said, "Stacie Anne Conrad. I love you so much. You know how I was brought up. I used to think I was so fucked up I wasn't even _capable _of feeling love. And then you showed up. You brightened the room _just _by being there. You make me happy. Happier then I ever thought possible. And I _never _want to have to live without you. I love you and I want to be with you forever and always. For the good, the bad, the ugly, better or worse, richer or poorer and all that. I can't imagine spending a day without you and I never want to. We'll grow old together and we'll be okay no matter what so long as we have each other. I promise that as long as I'm alive you'll never feel unwanted or unloved. I swear to you that I'll never break your heart. I _need_ you in my life. Which is why I need to ask you... Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

_She pulls up to the entrance_  
><em>She walks right to the front desk<em>  
><em>They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending<em>  
><em>They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them<em>

She saw the glow of the caduceus on the side of the hospital and quickly pulled up in the first space she saw. Then she ran into the lobby and straight to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Aubrey Posen. I'm her fiancée." Stacie said. She realised she must look mad. Wearing a winter coat over her short and flimsy pyjamas. Her previously elaborately styled hair had been haphazardly thrown into a messy bun. The dark, smoky eyeliner and mascara she had been wearing would have run from the crying.

"Miss Posen is just down here miss... Conrad? Is that correct?" The nurse asked. Stacie nodded. "Miss Posen was in a car accident. We still haven't received a full police report but from what we've been told she was driving home from work when a drunk driver going the wrong direction on the motorway skidded and slammed into her. She has a fractured skull, severely bruised chest, a few broken ribs. The steering wheel ruptured a cist that was in her liver, probably a result of too much stress at has a broken arm and leg on her left side as well as several cuts and scrapes. She's also lost a few teeth. We've put her on a full course of pain meds so she might be a bit out of it."

The nurse carried on talking but Stacie wasn't able to listen all she could think of was the sight that awaited her when she saw the love of her life again for what might be the last time.

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_  
><em>She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight<em>  
><em>They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life<em>  
><em>The house on the hillside, where they would stay<em>

"Hey." Stacie says as she walks into the room.

"Hey." The woman in the bed replies. Stacie sits on the plastic chair next to the bed and grabs hold of the hand not hooked up to machinery.

"This is the part where I ask how you are, but I have a feeling that I know the answer already, and I'm not sure it's appropriate to say 'like shit' in a hospital." Stacie says. Aubrey laughs, then winces.

"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something else."

"Like What?"

"Like what we're going to do when I get out of here."

"Well, we're gonna have it all, babe. We're going to get married. The ceremony will be beautiful, stylish, elegant, just perfect cos we'll organise it together. We've pretty mush done everything already. We'll live in a beautiful house on a luscious green hillside with nice neighbours, a white picket fence and 2.5 kids."

"What will their names be?" Aubrey asks absentmindedly.

"I like Lauren." Stacie said thoughtfully.

"I like Lauren, too. What about the other two?"

"Alexis."

"Alexis is a pretty name. Lauren, Alexis, and... Mackenzie. Kenzie for short." Aubrey half smiled, then winced.

"But call her Mac and she'll rip your heart out." Stacie joked.

"Just like her mama." Aubrey smiled.

_Stay there forever, forever and always_  
><em> Through the good and the bad and the ugly<em>  
><em> We'll grow old together, and always remember<em>  
><em> Whether rich or for poor or for better<em>  
><em> We'll still love each other, forever and always<em>

It was all too much. They both broke down.

"We were gonna have all that." Aubrey sobbed. "We were going to get married. And not we can't. All because I was stupid enough to end up here."

"No. Aubrey, it isn't your fault." Stacie corrected. "It was that stupid drunk driver's fault."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Aubrey cried. "You could have had all that. _We _could have had all that. And you can't now. Not with me, anyway."

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_  
><em>Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses<em>  
><em>She borrows some rings from the couple next door<em>  
><em>Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor<em>

Stacie just sat there, trying not to cry as the strongest woman she had ever met broke down in front of her. Then she had an idea.

"Excuse me." She called. The nurse who had walked her over there appeared in the threshold of the door.

"Yes, miss Conrad?"

Stacie walked over and whispered in the woman's ear. "Yes, that would be very possible." The nurse smiled. "I'll be right back."

Stacie looked through the glass walls and saw a young couple sitting in their room, the woman feeding a baby with the man looking on lovingly. She saw Aubrey was now sleeping and crossed the hall to the couple's room.

"Hi." Stacie said when she entered. "I'm sorry to bother you, and I know you don't know me, but I was wondering if I could borrow your rings. Just for a few minutes. I know it's an odd request, and not one you would normally consent to but my fiancée is... she's in the room opposite. The doctors say she probably won't make it through the night." She took a deep breath and continued. "She always wanted to get married and it's a matter of now or never. I've asked the nurse to get the chaplain and to be a witness, but to make it official we need rings. Our wedding's not meant to be for about six months so we don't actually have them, yet. I'll return them straight after, but can we please just borrow your rings for like, ten minutes?" Stacie asked, voice shaking.

"Of course." They replied.

"Thank you." Stacie said gratefully. They quickly removed their rings and handed them to her. She dashed back across the hall and back to Aubrey. She could see the nurse and the chaplain approaching.

She reached out and gently shook the woman awake. "Aubrey, sweetie, you have to wake up." She did.

"What is it?"

"We're getting married. Here. Now."

"Really?" Aubrey asked. Stacie nodded. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Just then the chaplain entered. He stood in front of the couple and the nurse stood in the corner of the room, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. The chaplain said some verses, and then invited the couple, Stacie first, to say their vows.

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I want you forever, forever and always_  
><em>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<em>  
><em>We'll grow old together, and always remember<em>  
><em>Whether happy or sad or whatever<em>  
><em>We'll still love each other, forever and always<em>  
><em>Forever and always, forever and always<em>

"Aubrey, I love you and I want you now and forever and always. Good and bad, happy or sad, richer or poorer, and everything else that could possibly go wrong. We'll grow old together, just like we planned. And no matter what I will always love you." She says. The beeps on the heart rate monitor are getting slower and slower.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_  
><em>His voice is almost too low<em>  
><em>As he says, I love you forever, forever and always<em>  
><em>Please just remember even if I'm not there<em>  
><em>I'll always love you, forever and always <em>

"Stacie." Aubrey begins. "I love you forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there. I'll always love you. Forever and always." Then the steady beeps coming from the heart rate monitor turned into one long, loud continuous beep and Stacie was being ushered out of the room as a team of doctors came in to help. She watched in despair as they tried over and over to restart her wife's heart but soon the only thing she could see or hear was the doctor calling time of death.


	5. Forever and Always Alt Ending

**A/N~ Hi. This isn't a songfic. Or a one shot. This is a continuation.**

**I just re read the last chapter I posted and realised how depressing it is. If you agree read on.**

**This is an alternate ending I was going to do in the version I posted, but then I figured that it would make the songfic too long and it's not actually based off the song.**

**This would have taken place right before the very last sentence. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The steady beeps coming from the heart rate monitor turned into one long, loud continuous beep and Stacie was being ushered out of the room as a team of doctors came in to help. Stacie watched in horror as they tried over and over to restart her wife's heart.<p>

Each second felt like an eternity. Stacie looked on, tears in her eyes and unspoken words on her lips.

"Please be okay. I love you. Please come back to me." She whispered over and over, as if her wife could hear her even now. She felt as if pieces of her heart were being ripped away from her every time they failed to help Aubrey. When the doctors stopped so did Stacie's heart. It seemed like a hallucination when they removed their masks, and, smiling, flashed a thumbs up. Aubrey was alive. Stacie cried in relief.

When they finally let her back into the room she immediately ran over to her wife's bedside and seized her hand. "You're alive. I thought... I thought you were..."

"But I'm not." Aubrey said in a quiet voice. "I'm right here, baby. With you. Forever and Always."

"You'd better be." Stacie smiled through her tears.

Stacie really looked at Aubrey. For the first time that night, she allowed herself to look at Aubrey properly. Until then she couldn't fully associate the woman she loved who was always sweet and thoughtful and strong with the crying, woman lying in that hospital bed. But they were both the same person. The person she fell in love with.

"You look beautiful." Stacie said sincerely.

"No. I look a mess." Aubrey chuckled, then winced. "You look gorgeous."

"Well, duh." Stacie smiled. She heard a cough and looked up. A nurse was standing at the door. Aubrey looked and saw him, too. "I should go see what he wants. Love you."

"Go. Love you, too." Aubrey said, already drifting back to sleep.

Stacie followed the nurse into the hall. He wasted no time. "The heart attack earlier was an indicator. I'm very sorry. You wife's liver is shutting down. Any day now, she's going to go into a coma and she'll never wake up."

Stacie let out a chocked sob. She checked that Aubrey was still asleep. She was.

"Unless we find an organ donor she'll go into that coma and eventually die."

"Test me." Stacie said immediately.

"You wife is a rare blood type. It's unlikely we'll find a match. Your wife is type B negative."

"I'm type O. Universal donor. Let me donate."

"Are you sure? It's a risky procedure. Fro both of you. There's a seventy percent chance neither of you will wake up."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then."

Suddenly Stacie was lying on the operating table. They put the gas mask on her face. It wasn't working. Something was wrong. She heard Aubrey scream.

* * *

><p>"Aubrey!" She cried, sitting up in bed.<p>

"What is it, baby?" Aubrey asked, sitting up straight and putting a comforting arm over her wife's shoulders.

"You're alive." Stacie said.

"Yeah. So are you."

"I had a nightmare."

"And I died in the dream."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yeah."

"And it's..." She checked the clock. "Six. We need to get ready or I'll be late to court. Oh, and remember, you need to drop Kenzie to school today and Lauren needs to be at her piano session by four. And Alexis' dance recital is at seven. Don't be late." She said, dressing. She gave her wife a kiss on the lips before going into the kitchen to make waffles for her family before everyone left.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Fat Amy said, sitting up. "Shouldn't have eaten all that cheese before I went to sleep." She looked around in the near darkness. All the Bellas were still asleep. Aubrey and Stacie had curled up together. "And they're not even dating." She chuckled. Back in Tasmania you'd get shot for that.<p>

She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She debated going back to sleep, slightly worried about what she would dream about next. She shrugged and then crawled back into her sleeping bag so she could have a hopefully more pleasant dream before she had to get up again.


	6. Your Sister's So Much Hotter

**A/N~ Okay, this one starts off with Mitchsen. But don't worry. I'll fix it.**

**Song- Your Sister's So Much Hotter by Stereo Skyline. I DON'T OWN IT!**

"Thanks for coming over, baby. I know how nervous you were about all this." Beca said, swilling the wine in her glass, playing with Aubrey's fingers.

"Well, thank you for having me. And I'll be fine. Nervous, but fine." Aubrey chuckled breathily.

"I know you will." Beca smiled.

Just then Aubrey heard a loud slam in the hall followed by footsteps and a loud voice. "Guys, I'm home!" A figure came round the corner and Aubrey's mouth dropped open.

_You're beautiful_  
><em>But only on the inside<em>  
><em>Wonderful<em>  
><em>I loved you but I can't lie<em>  
><em>You were fine<em>  
><em>Til your sister caught my eye<em>

There was a girl with pale skin and dark brown hair thrown up in a messy bun. She had full pink lips and even from a good few meters away Aubrey could see the gorgeous shades of blue and green battling for dominance in her eyes. She had legs that seemed to go on for days and the rest of her body wouldn't look out of place in a magazine. Her curves were only accentuated by her super skinny blue jeans and equally tight pink tube top.

"Hey, Becs." The woman grinned, flashing a beautiful smile in their direction.

"Hi." Beca smiles, although it looks more like a grimace. "Aubrey, this is my sister, Stacie."

"Hi." Aubrey breathes, noticing the disproving look Beca shoots her out of the corner of her eye.

_I saw past_  
><em>The red cover of your good looks<em>  
><em>I fell fast<em>  
><em>On lies on how your sister looks<em>  
><em>I checked her out that night<em>  
><em>And I was hooked<em>

**No. No way is that Beca's sister! **Aubrey thought. **Beca said she was ugly! But that's Beca's sister and... she ain't ugly!**

_Taking me home was your first mistake_  
><em>One look at her made my heart ache<em>

_Dinner was rad_  
><em>A conversation with your brother<em>  
><em>Your mom's a good cook<em>  
><em>And she raised a lovely daughter<em>  
><em>Can't say I liked your dog<em>  
><em>But I can't wait to meet your father<em>  
><em>I liked you a lot<em>  
><em>But your sister's so much hotter<em>

At dinner Aubrey sat in between the two sisters with their brother, Jesse, opposite.

"So, Aubrey, how long have you been dating Beca?" Jesse asked.

"Um... three months, is it?" Aubrey frowned, checking with Beca.

"Yeah. Just over three months, now." Beca confirmed. "What about you and that girl, Jess? Sophie, is it?" Beca asked as Aubrey raised her cup to her lips.

"Almost four months. And it's Sophia. Sophia Posen." Jesse said. Aubrey choked on her drink.

"Oh my God! That's Aubrey's sister!" Beca laughed.

"Wow, Jess. Looks like you picked up the wrong Posen." Stacie commented. Aubrey blushed.

"Yeah her other sister is a real catch." Beca joked, smiling as she thought of the third Posen daughter, Chloe.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and ate a bit of her dinner. "Wow. This is really good, Mrs Mitchell."

"Thank you, dear. Unfortunately, Beca's father will not be joining us. He's been held up at work. I'm sure she's told you he's a professor at Barden University." Stacie's mum smiled apologetically.

Halfway through the meal Aubrey bucked slightly under the table in her chair. She turned to glare at Beca but saw her talking animatedly with Jesse about what sounded like a soundtrack the two had been asked to create. Beca had both hands on the table. She turned to her other side and saw Stacie give her a wink over the rim of her glass. She blushed but maintained enough composure to smile slightly and subtlety wink back.

The rest of the meal was filled with conversation and Beca's annoying dog, Gnasher, nipping at everyone's feet.

_Sounds so mean_  
><em>But your sister got the right genes<em>  
><em>Seventeen and so sexy in her tight jeans<em>  
><em>Should have known better<em>  
><em>Than to let her get near me<em>

"Who wants to help me do the dishes?" Aubrey's mum said at the end of the meal, standing.

"Me and Beca have to get back to the recording studio." Jesse said non-apologetically.

"Jesse, Aubrey's here." His mother complained.

"But we just got this really great idea. If we don't use it now we'll never use it." Jesse explained.

"Yeah. We're gonna mix Titanium and 500 miles!" Beca exclaimed. Aubrey rolled her eyes again. Those were two of Chloe's favourite songs.

"Fine. Go."

Aubrey and Stacie immediately volunteered to do the dishes. Stacie's mum stacked all the plates and put the cutlery on top before handing the pile to Aubrey. "Thank you, Aubrey. If only your girlfriend and her brother were as considerate as you."

"It's no problem, Mrs Mitchell." She said, walking towards the kitchen, only for Gnasher to run ahead of her, causing her to stumble slightly and for the cutlery to fly off the top of the pile and land on the floor. "Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, really. I'll take out these serving dishes. Stacie, give Aubrey a hand."

A few of the dishes slid slightly to one side. Aubrey looked just in time to straighten the stack. She looked up. **Whoa. That's an ass. That's a very nice ass. That's Stacie's very nice ass. Damn. **Stacie was standing up again, looking at her with an amused smirk on her face.

_It's not fair that_  
><em>I'm stuck with you<em>  
><em>Without a thing to stare at<em>  
><em>When we run out of things to say<em>  
><em>A sight for sore eyes<br>__Your sister's gotta stay_

"So..." Beca started.

"So..." Aubrey repeated, trying to think of something to say. "How did the recording session go?"

"Good." Beca nodded.

"Good."

"Did you like my family?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. That went well, I think." Aubrey said.

"My mum?"

"She's nice."

"Jesse?"

"I think I trust him. I like him enough to not mess with him and Sophia."

"Stacie?"

"She's cool. I like her. I'd like to know more about her. We didn't talk much."

_Saying she's single was mistake number two_  
><em>After I met her how could I want you?<em>

"Well, Jesse is a musician. Hand him any instrument and give him a few hours and he'll be playing like a pro. His main job is writing jingles. His last one was for that energy drink... PowerJuice. But on the side he puts together soundtracks for movies. The new Starving Games movie, Jaybird... That's his. He wants to be like... the next Bill Conti. He's the guy that made the Rocky soundtrack. He's always making me watch movies with him. Total snooze fest.

"My mum used to be a dancer on Broadway. She was in a couple of old 80s movies. Minor roles. Nothing much to write home about, despite how much she tells us about it.

"Stacie is a singer-slash-actress-slash-dancer. She goes from audition to nightclub like there's no tomorrow, which there probably won't be if she carries on drinking like she does. She's never been in a relationship. I don't think she's ever had anything more meaningful than a one night stand. She seems nice at first, but she's a total bitch once you get to know her. Total diva. And everything she got, she got with her looks."

**I only asked about Stacie. **Aubrey couldn't help but think. She sat in silence for a little while, trying think of why she loved Beca, not why she liked Stacie. She sighed quietly. "Beca." The woman's eyes met. "We need to talk."

"I agree." Beca said.

"I'm breaking up with you." The two girls said at the same time. "Why?" They both asked. "I'm in love with your sister." They both blinked. "No hard feelings?" They checked. "No." The two confirmed. "Great!" They both exclaimed. "Can I have your sister's number?" They joked/asked before exchanging phones.

_Now that we are dating_  
><em>Please try not to hate me<em>  
><em>Pretend that I was never into you<em>  
><em>Don't make this a big deal<em>  
><em>We can't help how we feel<em>  
><em>Don't make it awkward<em>  
><em>Next time I come over<em>

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"I can't wait for you to meet my family. Again." The brunette smiled, leading Aubrey into the house. "Nervous?"

"No... Well, maybe. A little." Aubrey muttered sheepishly.

"You'll be fine. They'll just be happy we're still together. I don't really think I've ever been in a relationship this long." The other woman smiled, kissing her girlfriend before entering the house.

"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey smiled, noticing her sister on the couch next to her girlfriend of three months.

"Hi, Bree." The redhead smiled back.

"Hey, Becs." Stacie said to her sister.

"Sup, Stace?" Beca smirked back.

They heard Mrs Mitchell calling from the kitchen: "Girls! Dinner!"

In the next few minutes they were all sat down to eat.

"So, Chloe, how long have you and Beca been dating?" Jesse asked, one hand holding Sophia's.

"Three months." Chloe smiled.

"And Aubrey, how about you and Stacie?"

"The same."

"Well, this all worked out well, then." Sophia commented.

"Couldn't agree more." Mrs Mitchell said. She turned to her daughters. "But, girls, remember how when you were little I told you to share and trade things with each other?"

"Yeah..." Beca and Stacie confirmed.

"Just for the time being... try not to do it again."


	7. Author's Note

Hi,  
>On my profile there's a songfic related poll that I've just published.<br>I'd really appreciate it if you could vote if you have a minute.  
>The poll will close at the end of the month but if I don't get many votes then it'll be extended indefinitely.<br>Thanks.  
>LT.<p> 


End file.
